Hyperdimension Neptunia - How To Ask Out A Nurse
by StevieBond
Summary: Danny is a young guy who wants to ask Compa out when he was saved by her and Neptune. But IF doesn't seem to trust him or tend to trust men in general. But one night however, Danny comes up with a plan that is sure to succeed, but can he pull it off?


**My second HDN story on here and it's a one-shot.**

 **As for my first HDN story, I finally have a sequel in the works. So, I made this one as an appetiser of sorts. :)**

* * *

How To Ask Out A Nurse

Danny is a young man with one dream, to be the second most popular monster hunter. He had no way of being number one in that field because of one other man who is a veteran monster hunter and often appears at the guild to partake in quests. He understood this well, but there was one thing that Danny was thinking about being number one in and that is to be in a relationship.

He knew how to get the ball rolling, he knew how to talk to girls nicely, befriend them and wait till it was right to ask them out. All in all, just a normal guy who seems nice and likeable. Unfortunately, he had one huge problem...an iffy kind of problem to be more precise.

IF, the Wind Walker of Gamindustri is sometimes known as, is a well-respected member of the guild and works extremely hard to keep the peace around herself and her friends. Compa in particular was one friend that she was determined to protect. Often called Iffy by her and Neptune, she had grown to develop a habit of disinterest in men and that is where the problem begins and it started three days ago.

 _Three days earlier..._

Danny became friends with Compa when he was saved by her and Neptune after slaying a huge wolf that no one would want as a pet for sure. When he met them both, he couldn't help but be friendly to Compa to which Neptune got curious and did what she does best. Gossip about it in the Planeptune Basilicom which IF caught wind of.

"We're back." Compa said as she and Neptune entering the basilicom.

"Iffy!" Neptune greeted happily. "You're not gonna believe this!"

"Calm down Nep, I can hear you from here." IF frowned. "What's got you all joyful about?"

"It's nothing really." Compa replied.

"Oh it was way more than nothing." Neptune corrected. "We saved a young man from a monster during one of our quests."

IF was curious. "A young man?"

"Yes, he was real sweet too." Compa said. "He was very friendly to me and he seemed like he wanted to get to know me."

"Get to know you, huh?" IF hummed. "Nep, mind if I have a word with Compa alone, please?"

"Sure thing, Iffy." Neptune responded before walking off. "Guess it's back to puddings and irritating Histy for the rest of the day."

"See ya Nep Nep." Compa waved at her. "So what did you want to talk about, Iffy?"

"About the young man." IF replied. "What was his name?"

"Danny and I think it's a lovely name."

"What his job, if he has one?"

"He says that he works at the guild as a monster hunter, but he was in a bit of a sticky situation."

"I see...well so far, I see nothing out of the ordinary."

"That's what I thought too, perhaps you could meet him since he works at the guild."

IF wasn't so sure. "Maybe...listen, Compa. I know that you just met him and it probably was good fortune you saved him, but I don't feel like befriending a male stranger."

"Hm? Why not?"

"It's a really long story, possibly even longer than this story being told right now."

"Um Iffy, I thought Nep Nep was the only one allowed to say things like that."

"That's not the point." IF sighed. "The point I'm trying to make is that I don't like to trust men, unless they're someone like Umio."

"Well with the way Danny was talking, he didn't seem bad to me and I felt like I could trust him."

"Uh huh." IF was still not buying it. "Actually, since you mention that he works at the guild, I might see him there later."

"Well he said he was going back there now, he has light blonde hair and a cyan coloured sword on his back."

IF put on her normal smile. "Yeah thanks for that info, see you later, Compa."

"Okay, take care, Iffy."

She left the basilicom whilst Compa went to the hospital to carry on with her work.

* * *

"Ugh..." Danny sighed as he sat down by a table inside the Guild building. "That was one quest that I got muddled in, note to self, do not sign up for a quest where the recommended level is higher than mine." He took a sip of cranberry juice in his cup. "It said between 40-45 and I'm only at level 21, I must've been so blind to not notice that."

Moments later, IF walked into the guild and looked for Danny based on the short description Compa gave.

"Excuse me, receptionist." She said at the reception desk. "Is someone named Danny in?"

"Hello IF, yes Danny is resting by the tables."

"Thanks." IF left the desk area and she shortly noticed the young man. "Hmm, that must be Danny, he sure fits the description."

As she walked over to him, Danny noticed and took notice somewhat. "Oh uh...you must be IF."

IF hummed. "Yeah, are you Danny by any chance?"

He nodded. "I am, but what would the Wind Walker of this world want with a beginner monster hunter like me?"

"Just a little talk, nothing more." She took a seat next to him. "I heard it through the winds that you were saved by two people."

Danny giggled. "As expected nothing gets past you when it comes to information. But yes, I was saved by Neptune and Compa and they were very friendly, especially Compa."

IF tried to hide her knowledge that she knew them both in order to keep her true intentions hidden. "I see. What do you like about Compa?"

"Well, she has a kind heart and she's a beautiful girl in my eyes, but that's all I know so far. I hope to see her again so I can find out a lot more about her."

"That's good to know." IF then thought it was time to come clean. "Listen, Compa is one of my dearest friends along with Nep and I'm sure you mean well, but..."

Danny was curious already. "There's a problem?"

"Yeah, don't get the wrong idea but I don't like to trust men. Even if it involves one of my friends."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said." IF looked serious. "I'm sure you don't mean to do anything wrong, but I can't allow you to get close to Compa."

"Get close...why not?"

"That's not really your business." She got up from her chair. "I'll only say this once. If I catch you anywhere near Compa or asking her out, I'll go Demonic Inferno over you! Are we clear?"

Danny gulped. "Y-y-yes, loud and clear."

IF nodded. "Good, now don't you dare mention this to Compa, or I'll have to pull you down to hell!"

IF left the guild and Danny could only slump back on his chair.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked himself. "She wasn't like that when I heard about her and why doesn't she trust men?"

They were questions that nobody had the answer to.

* * *

Fast forwarding to three days later and not one to give up easily, Danny had tried multiple times to talk to Compa and asking her out, but he was foiled by IF every time. He first tried speaking to her outside the basilicom, but IF was watching over and asked security to have Danny leave the area immediately.

His second attempt took place outside Compa's workplace, he stood near the hospital entrance when Compa came out, only to have his shoulder being tapped on by IF who was in yandere mode, forcing Danny to flee in horror and leaving Compa all confused at the scene.

His third attempt didn't work either. He tried to get in touch with her via a co-op quest that needed two people to sign up, but IF who was around the corner, put a stop to that assuring that Neptune and Compa would do it instead, although Neptune wasn't pleased in being dragged out during her nap time.

That was almost it for Danny, he couldn't stand in being stopped by IF at every turn, so in his apartment at the late afternoon, he begun writing out a plan.

"Now, what to do with IF...maybe if I can somehow get in touch with Neptune, she might help me out." He said to himself.

When it was sunset time, he left his apartment and walked on over to the basilicom with his plan all summarised in his head. To no surprise, he was stopped just as soon as he entered.

"Halt young man." One of the staff said. "You have no access to be inside the basilicom."

"That's fine." Danny replied. "It's just a shame that I have an important meeting with Histoire that she and I have discussed, are you certain that I should leave and cancel the meeting?"

"Ha! That's original." The other staff employee said. "IF warned us of you once before, now leave immediately."

Danny could already see that his plan was crumbling fast. "But...hold on, I also wanna speak to Compa if she's here and Neptune as well."

One of them walked over to him, almost ready to shove him. "We don't allow civilians inside the basilicom without approval from either the CPU of this nation or Lady Histoire."

"I know that, but-"

"Last warning, leave the basilicom now or face a charge for attempting to breach security!"

Danny sighed angrily. "Civilian? I am a monster hunter who works at the guild, doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"It seems that you refuse to go quietly." The second staff employee said. "We will force you out of here, right now."

"Wait! Let go of me!" Danny exclaimed. "This is so unfair, why does IF have to hold a grudge against men like me?!"

Just then, a door opened from another part of the building. "What is going on, I can hear so much noise."

Danny knew who that was as he had seen her a few times.

The staff paid attention while they were still grabbing Danny by the arms. "Ah, Lady Histoire." The first one said.

"This man was trying to persuade us in order to get inside the basilicom." The second one added. "We have asked him to leave but he refuses."

"A young man?" Histoire asked before getting a look at him. "Could you explain yourself, please?"

"Yes...just let me go, I can't think whilst being grabbed by security."

Histoire smiled at the two staff guards. "Let him go, I will take care of this."

"As you wish, Lady Histoire." The two staff walked away.

"Finally, I can explain myself clearly." Danny sighed in relief. "So here's the thing. I am the same guy that Neptune and Compa saved from monsters three days ago and since then, I've wanted to thank them and also get to know Compa."

"I see, so you must be Danny who I hear from Compa a few times."

"Yes, that's me. But the reason I can't see her is because of IF. She's gotten in the way many times and she doesn't seem to trust me at all."

Histoire was beginning to understand. "Then my intuitions about IF have been true after all."

"You know something?"

"Possibly, this might only be a theory, but IF has a habit of being overprotective for her own good."

"Overprotective, well I can understand that but that doesn't mean she has the right to say who Compa can see or not see."

Histoire shook her head. "You are correct, it doesn't seem right. I may have an idea if it helps, I can ask for Compa to see you at the top of the tower."

Danny began to ponder of an alternative idea. "Please do, it would mean so much to me."

"Very well, feel free to make your way up the elevator to the top floor of this building."

"I will, thank you Histoire."

She smiled. "You're very much welcome."

As she flew away into one of the smaller rooms, Danny found the elevator and took a ride all the way to the top floor. When he got out, he walked towards the balcony and he was in awe of the view. He could see the entire city and the night sky was beginning to take shape, he couldn't have asked for a better scene than right now.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "I wish I had a place here instead of my apartment."

But he wasn't alone for long, he heard quiet footsteps from behind him.

"Is that you, Danny?"

He turned around to see Compa was seemed pleased to see him.

"Hey Compa...I'm really glad to see you up here. Because I have so much I want to talk to you about."

She nodded. "Okay."

"First of all, is IF around?"

She shook her head. "Nope, she's out with Ge Ge on an emergency quest and Nep Nep is taking a nap as usual."

"That's good, then I have something important to ask at the end of the conversation."

With that, Danny and Compa got into a lengthy conversation, learning to know each other a lot. By the time they almost wrapped it up and discussing about friendships and relationships, the two of them were standing by the balcony and watching over the city that now had the full moon up high in the night sky.

"I have never seen a view like this before you know." Danny said.

"Me neither, it's not often I get to be up here." Compa agreed. "But now that I think about it, it's more beautiful when it's with someone."

"Hm?" Danny believed it was time to ask the important question. "Listen, I know we've only met a few times, but would you consider going on a date with me?"

Compa gasped slightly before blushing a little. "Y-you, want to go on a date with me?"

"I do and I will understand, whatever decision you make."

Compa looked away in embarrassment and she muttered something.

"What was that, I couldn't hear your answer."

"Yessy." She said happily. "I would like that, I think that I can trust you. Although, I'm not sure what Iffy would say about it."

"Well to be honest, I don't think she should get involved."

Danny sighed in relief, happy that he was able to finally ask her out without a hitch, even if his original plan didn't go as well.

"So, where would you take me out on a date, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Somewhere far away from IF for a start." Danny looked at her. "Besides, I'm not a fan of third wheels."

Compa giggled and she stood beside him, standing a little closer than before. Whenever their first would be, Danny would make sure she would have a first date to remember.

THE END

* * *

 **There we go, done and I apologise if there were a few OOC moments during the one-shot.**


End file.
